


The Four Elements, and then there's Honeymaren?

by WintermoonQueen



Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), F/F, Feelings, Friendship, Iced Honey, Useless Lesbians, more like Elsa is, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintermoonQueen/pseuds/WintermoonQueen
Summary: Elsa's just performing her duties as the Fifth Spirit of the Enchanted Forest; she brings balance and peace to the four elemental spirits. Easy, right? No, of course, life throws her another curve.Elsamaren Summer 2020 || Prompt: Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Love. . .wait what?
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827847
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	1. AIR

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what genre this is anymore beyond useless lesbian Elsa, so I'll leave that up to you guys. Let's see how this goes, shall we? Edited and revised by myself, so excuse any typos.

**| A I R |**

Elsa glided through the forest, weaving between trees and bushes as she made her way along her usual morning walk. Though, she’d chosen a different path than usual—for the sake of a complete solitary morning.

She was  _ not _ avoiding anyone. Certainly not a specific long-haired brunette with caramel-honey eyes that made her heart react in fluttery ways that she was quite sure she  _ didn’t _ like.

A billowing of wind rushed from behind her and Elsa laughed. Her previous thoughts vanished.

“Gale, what’s got you so playful today?” she asked.

The wind spirit spun around her and seemed to snicker.

A rustle of leaves in the tree above Elsa drew her eyes up. She furrowed her brows with a tiny frown before a shadow of a figure flipped downward to hang upside-down from a sturdy branch.

Elsa jumped back with a startled gasp, hand on her palpitating heart. Her eyes wide.

“There you are, Elsa!”

Elsa bit her lip and took a step back, her hand still held over her chest. The palpitations morphed into a flutter. Heat crept up her neck and bloomed into a light blush on her cheeks.

“H-Honeymaren?! What are you doing here?”

The Northuldran woman grinned, holding one arm across her chest while using the other to keep her hat on her head as she dangled from the tree. 

“I was looking for you,” she replied with a blink. As if that were obvious.

Elsa’s stomach flipped and she trembled a little, but she held her ground. The heat on her cheeks grew hotter at the sight of how adorable yet ridiculous Honeymaren looked. It reminded her of a bat.

“H-How did you find me?” she stuttered. Though, she realized it was a stupid question; and she was dumb enough to believe that a seasoned tracker like Honeymaren wouldn’t find her.

Honeymaren shrugged.

“I followed Gale. It’s not so hard when the spirits have a tendency to follow you. They’re like ducklings around you,” she laughed.

The soft sound of her laughter made Elsa swallow. She felt dizzy, swooning on her feet.

Honeymaren gave her a concerned glance.

“Are you okay? You seem pretty flustered.”

“I-I’m fine!” Elsa squeaked, then winced at how suspiciously quick her response was. “I um. . .I have some important things to do. Fifth Spirit things to do!  _ Alone _ .” She nodded to herself, drew up her shoulders, and spun on her heels—gliding out of Honeymaren’s sight as swiftly as possible. 

Or. . .at least until her heart would stop squeezing and fluttering in her chest like it  _ wasn’t _ supposed to be doing.


	2. FIRE

**| F I R E |**

“C’mere you little—“ Honeymaren growled, snatching out at the fire salamander after dousing a piece of her clothing.

He dodged her searching fingers with expertise and scrambled throughout her hut. Under her bed. Up the walls and onto the ceiling—where he stared down at her and licked an eyeball.  _ Mocking _ her.

Honeymaren clenched her teeth and crossed her arms, tapping the curved toe of her shoe. 

“Come down here, Bruni. Right now! I don’t have time for this!” she hissed through clenched teeth.

The fire spirit stared at her for a few moments longer. Blinked, then leaped from the ceiling and bounced off of her hat to scatter toward the door. He paused to look back at her with a chitter, tongue lolling to the side.

The little stinker was  _ playing _ with her.

Honeymaren rolled up her sleeves. If his game was to cause mayhem among the camp, she would have to take it upon herself to put a stop to it.

“Oh, don’t you dare!”

Once she took a step toward the door, he scattered through the crack. Honeymaren sprung into action, giving chase.

He was a fast little lizard, darting through trees, bushes, and any forestry he could. However, Honeymaren was trained her entire life to track and hunt and wouldn’t allow him to fool her as she sprinted after him.

Eventually, he led her into a clearing. Her brown eyes darted among the tall grass, catching where the little fire spirit rustled each strand. She grinned when the brustling stopped.

Honeymaren crouched, her knees just grazing the ground as she moved on her toes and used her fingertips to carefully balance herself as she zoned in on her prey.

That is. . .until he leaped up to perch himself onto familiar, smooth alabaster shoulders.

Honeymaren halted, watching as Elsa lifted a hand to pet the top of Bruni’s head with the tip of her finger. The fire spirit instantly melted at her touch and released a little purr.

A pang of jealousy filled Honeymaren’s chest and she frowned, despite being awed at the sight.

_ Really, Honeymaren? You’re jealous of a stupid little lizard? For Spirit’s sake get your act together!  _

She then drew in a breath and pulled herself up to her feet, deciding to let her presence be known. With Elsa’s back turned to her, Honeymaren knew she might startle her, so she made no sudden movements. 

The Northuldran woman waited until the Fifth Spirit glanced over her shoulder. Her icy-blue eyes widened when she spotted Honeymaren, who sent her a soft smile.

“Hey,” she said. Then drew in her lips into a thin, crooked, and awkward smile. Really? That’s all she could think of saying?

Elsa spun on her heels to face her, but also took a few steps backward. Bruni, still perched on her shoulder, stared at Honeymaren with interest; tilting his head.

“Hi,” Elsa replied, her voice soft. There was a slight, high-pitched tremble in her tone.

Honeymaren furrowed her brows, frowning.

“Is something wrong? Are you okay?” she asked, a lace of concern in her voice. Her eyes darted along Elsa’s form, noticing how she held her hands to her chest (like the last time she saw her), how she took a couple steps back, how she bit her bottom lip, and how she averted her eyes. “Am I disturbing you?”

Elsa backed away again. Bruni crawled up her blonde tresses to perch onto her head.

“N-No! I mean. . .it’s not, I just. . .” Elsa stuttered. She wrung her hands and took in a deep breath. “I-I have to go.”

In the blink of an eye, she was gone. 

Honeymaren pursed her lips into a tight frown, heart sinking.

_ Did I do something wrong? _


	3. WATER

**| W A T E R |**

Elsa took a deep breath and dove into the depths of the ocean. A dolphin-like bray sounded next to her, bringing a tiny smile to her puffy face. When the Nokk blinked into his full form from a wave of bubbles, Elsa hooked an arm around his neck and allowed him to bring her along for the ride.

The water spirit nudged into her hair affectionately, neighing again before bringing her up to the surface.

Elsa gasped for air. A wide smile graced her visage as the salt water dripped down her face.

Swift movement beneath her treading caught her eye and Elsa lifted a hand to shield her eyes from the incoming spray when the water spirit leaped out of the water in an arc over her. He snorted. The water rained down on Elsa as she laughed before he dove back into the Dark Sea. 

Elsa was about to dive back in after him when a loud voice over the waves caught her attention.

“Hey! Mind if I join?” 

Elsa waded in the water, turning to the shore to see Honeymaren with her toes at the edge of the water. A tiny and hopeful smile played across her friend’s face as she began to unbutton her jacket. Elsa’s breath hitch and her heart raced at the sight. A soft wave nearly made her sink into the sea at the distraction.

Nokk came up from beneath her, catching her between the legs on his back quick enough for her to latch on.

“H-Honeymaren!” Elsa gasped, eyes wide. Despite being soaked to the core, she felt a heat settle deep within her. She shook her head and the water spirit leaped up to stand on the waves, rearing back in response to her inner turmoil. ”A-Actually, I hear Ahtohallan calling me!”

Nokk brayed and shook his head. Elsa frowned down at him, biting her bottom lip. Hard.

When she glanced at Honeymaren at the corner of her eye, she saw her friend pause in undressing herself. Her shoulders slumped and her arms dropped to her sides. Elsa looked away before she could see the hurt evident in her shining honey-brown eyes.

“I-I’ll see you later!” she called and turned Nokk toward Ahtohallan. 

The water spirit reared before galloping off, leaving Honeymaren behind on the rocky shore. Alone.


	4. EARTH

**| E A R T H |**

Elsa sighed. She reached out to graze her fingers with a magical touch along the rocky surface of an Earth Giant. It groaned in response, but leaned into her touch. The frost of her magic danced along the earth. 

The Earth Giant stirred from its stationary position and leaned its head down toward Elsa until the rockiness of its ‘nose’ rested on the Fifth Spirit’s forehead.

Elsa closed her eyes with a soft, calm smile. The ambient sounds of the rush of the river, the breeze, and the cluttering of rocks grounded her and connected her with the earth spirits. It was moments like these that she looked forward to. A meditation with the spirits of nature and a bond that only she, as the Fifth Spirit, could have.

The serenity of the moment was broken when something burst through the bushes behind them. The Earth Giant stumbled back from Elsa, now standing in the river, with a deep frown.

“Elsa!”

At the shout of her name, Elsa spun on the heels of her sandals.

“Honeymaren? What—“ she gasped, narrowly avoiding a collision with their heads.

The Northuldran woman clenched her teeth. Her upper lip trembled and a dark eyebrow twitched. 

Before Elsa could turn and flee, Honeymaren caught her by the elbow and pulled her in with a bruising grip.

“Why are you avoiding me?” she huffed, staring straight into Elsa’s eyes, not allowing her to stray. 

Each time Elsa tried to avert or move her head away, Honeymaren was back in her face.

“I-I. . .I don’t—I’m not—“

Honeymaren shook her head, still holding the Fifth Spirit in her grasp.

“I have reason to believe that you’re avoiding me! Every time I try to talk to you or am in the same place, you run. I don’t know what I did wrong, but I know I don’t deserve to be given the cold shoulder. We’re  _ friends _ , Elsa. Please just. . .if I upset you, just  _ talk _ to me!”

Elsa froze.

Her eyes were wide as a deer caught in the sights of a hunter.

Her heart hammered in her chest and Honeymaren’s touch sent a hot tingle up her spine and pooled down into her abdomen. A dark blush crept on her cheeks and Elsa opened her mouth more than once, trying to make a sound.

Words. What words? What  _ were _ words?

“I-I. . .I just. . .” Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. She was going to send herself into a panic attack if she didn’t. She couldn’t talk to Honeymaren right now, could she? She made her feel. . .just feel— _ everything _ .

“You just. . .” Honeymaren repeated slowly, raising a quizzical brow.

Elsa sucked in her lips. Her shoulders raised to her ears. Her spine was stiff as a board.

“W-When I’m around you I feel warm. Too warm. And tingly? My heart races and it hurts and I don’t know why. I just. . .I-I don’t mean to avoid you I just—all of these weird feelings make me feel. . .too much. I’m sorry,” she blurted with a sigh that sounded more like a meek whimper. Her lips trembled and, the moment she felt Honeymaren’s grip loosen, she pulled away to wrap her arms around herself.

When she peeked her eyes open, Honeymaren was staring at her with a dumb-struck expression—mouth gaping, eyes wide, and eyebrows raised to her hairline.

Then, slowly, the Northuldran woman smirked.

Then, she laughed.

Elsa frowned, pouting her lips.

“What’s so funny?!” she asked, offended and vulnerable.

“E-Elsa,” Honeymaren called softly, stifling her laughs. She reached out for her. “Do you know what a crush is?”

Elsa pursed her lips. “Of course I know what a crush is.”

Honeymaren lowered her head and gave her a serious look. That smirk was back. It was then that Elsa understood.

She took a step backwards.

“I-I. . .wait, what? I don’t—what?”

“Elsa,” Honeymaren called again, taking one of her hands in hers. “You have a crush on me. That’s what all of those feelings  _ mean _ .”

Elsa swallowed thickly. Her blue eyes lowered down to their hands. The hot tingling returned where Honeymaren was touching her and a dark flush crept up her neck and filled her cheeks.

“It’s okay, because I have a crush on you too,” Honeymaren admitted softly, her cheeks equally as dark.

“O-Oh. . .” Elsa breathed, taking in a shaky breath.

Honeymaren lowered their hands and entwined their fingers, catching Elsa’s eye with the softest and warmest smile Elsa’s ever seen her wear. She couldn’t help a similar smile of her own from blooming on her face.

_ Oh. Maybe. . .is this what love feels like?  _ Elsa wondered as she found herself lost in the maple-like specks of Honeymaren’s eyes.


End file.
